The Defect Trap
by SioDymph
Summary: When Dib and Zim's "enemyship" reaches its breaking point; certain serial killer believes it's time to show these two just how valuable their lives are. Will the Human and Irken get out of horrific "game" alive with a new perspective on life, or will their pride and stubbornness destroy and doom them? (Warning! Disturbing and Horrific stuff!)
1. Hello Zim Hello Dib

The first thing Dib felt when he woke up was a throbbing headache pulsing under his eyebrows, and the rest of his body felt numb. Groaning in displeasure, he tried to bring his hand to his head or even open his eyes, but everything felt so heavy... Like his bones and muscles had been replaced with lead.

He couldn't feel anything besides his headache at first. But as he came to, he realized he obviously wasn't in his bedroom. Not only that, but he wasn't even lying down but rather was sitting upright in some weird chair. It was kinda sticky feeling on his bare back... maybe it was leather.

As he tried to open his eyes again, he couldn't hold back a grunt as he forced the tired weary lids apart; only to be greeted by complete darkness. Even with glasses on, only black seemed to engulf him.

As he awoke, he became aware of the budding pain that began to grow from his rib cage. Soon, the pain blossomed out into the rest of his torso, through his guts, encircling them internally. In vain, he tried to curl up, only to feel some sort of restraint on his chest, and then a blinding fury of agony all throughout his body, he screamed out while flames seemed to lick at his insides.

"AWWWWWW FUCK! Ahhh, AAAAAAAAAHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!"

Trying to get his breathing under control, he felt the chair behind him begin to shift. He felt something wet sting his back. From behind he heard a strangely familiar hiss and moan of pain, then the strange chair abruptly lurched back, forcing another mass of furious agony for Dib. He screamed out again,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Stop it! STOP IT! Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He was only vaguely aware of another voice joining his that time in anguish, it was only when he stood straight again and some of the pain subsided, that his blood grew icy when he realized he wasn't sitting in a chair, but was leaned up and tied to something... someone... and he knew exactly whose pitiful voice moaned directly behind him.

"Uhhhhh, oh Irk... Oh my tallest, what's going on?"

"Zim?"

"D-dib? ... WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS HUMAN! I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE ZIM AT ONCE!"

"Zim, I have no idea what the hell's going-"

"NO! RELEASE ZIM! LET ZIM GO NOOWWW!"

"Zim, I-"

"NOOOOOWWWWWW! This isn't funny human! LET ME GOOOOOOOO!"

"ZIM! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS GOING ON! I'm just as much in the dark as you are-"

"NOOO! You LIE! YOU ALWAYS LIE!" As Zim jerked away again, both screamed out as their innards contorted and liquid stung their backs.

"ZIM! CAN YOU JUST SIT STILL?! You're hurting me too!" Finally the alien stopped fidgeting and Dib could feel the invader's chest heavily rise and fall behind him. Unfortunately, even that small movement brought a throbbing pain to Dib's chest. Trying not to sound scared, the alien asked,

"Where are we?"

"I don't know..."

"Why is Zim tied to the Dib?"

"I-I don't know Zim-"

"Why can't Zim see?"

"For fuck's sake Zim?! Do you think I'd-" Dib was interrupted mid-rant when a television suddenly burst to life out of the silent realm of darkness. It's loud static making both the Irken and human jump in surprise then hold back their tears of pain at the sudden involuntary movement. Finally the static broke to reveal a strange puppet. It had face length, greasy, black hair, a white pasty face, out of place red swirly cheeks, a stern jaw and cold dead eyes that bore into its victims.

The human felt prickles rise upon seeing the disturbing doll, those glass eyes seemed to pierce through his aching body and knife its way through his heart and claw at his very soul. The Irken, not feeling threatened by a little creepy doll, only growled at the alleged captor, narrowing his eyes into distrustful scrutiny.

When the puppet open its mouth, a chilling, deep voice echoed through the room. "Hello Zim. Hello Dib. You may no know me, but I know you. However, of all here in this room, you two by far know each other best." With perfect timing, spotlights exploded and shown onto the walls of the small chamber, decorated by thousands upon thousands of photos the two had taken over the years of spying. They ranged all the way from when Dib was 10, through the two's awkward Middle-Skool growth spurts, well into their High-Skool days. It was undeniable, that their entire life long collections of one another had been sloppily pinned upon the walls.

"You two have wasted your lives away playing this twisted game, forgetting your ideals and morals all for a sick charade. You obsess over one another, drawing in closer and closer, plotting, experimenting. You two have become so caught up in one another you have all but forgotten the real world. You have become trapped in one-another's poorly planned webs."

Upon those words, a spot light finally shined down onto the prisoners. Revealing the trap placed on upon them. The maddening shrieks of the Irken and Human shook the room. Tears pooled in the victims' eyes, as they looked down at the horrible, disturbing, grotesque trap entangling them together...

When Zim looked down, he could see several tubes weaving in and out of his skin, creating a maze of bumps and green blood on his once perfectly smooth green skin. And four sharp nubs pierced his chest and lower abdomen; upon further scrutiny, Zim realized in horror they were his own PAK legs.

And when Dib looked down, he saw the Irken's magenta Pak on his chest, four of the Pak legs opened and stabbing his chest and guts. Lumps of wire and piping seemed to bulge randomly under the young man's skin; weaving through his insides.

The Pak legs skewered the two and the Pak's inner wires wove through the victims' insides and outsides seemingly sewing them back to back. Blood, both red and green spilled down their backs and burned the Irken whenever either tried to move. They were infixed to each other by blood and alien machinery.

The recording of the puppet was courteous enough to wait a few minutes and let the prisoners scream in horror before continuing. "Tonight, I give you two the opportunity, to sever the chains that bind you to one another and greet the new day as a changed young Man and a changed young Irken. You have exactly five hours to undo your unhealthy chains to each other. Upon the fifth hour, with the dawn of a new day, this room will be locked forever and a fire will burn all the hatred and darkness left in this room... Either, work together to destroy your obsessions, or perish with along with all your "lives' work". Forgive or Damn. Live or die. You decide."

With that said, static filled the TV, and shut off, and on the opposite side of the room, a clock burst to life, reading 4:59:59.


	2. Make Your Choice

Dib quickly turned away from the clock, knowing watching the blinking numbers would only make him flip out even more, in vain he tried to calm himself down while Zim began to go nuts. Sturgling against his own PaK wires, and causing much pain for both.

"Oh my Tallest... OH MY FRICKEN TALLEST! I-I need to GET OUT OF HERE!"

While the Irken struggled, the human quickly bit his lip holding back a piercing scream and a mass of sobbing, "Mph! Z-Zim? Knock it off..."

"GET OFF OF ZIM! DIB-SHIT! GET OFF! LET ZIM GO! STOP IT DIB BEAST! STOP IT!" The creature now sounded in pain while screeching, Dib tried to reach behind to wear the Irken's mouth might of been; but instead brushed across something rubbery... his antenna. The Irken immediately quieted down at the touch, and a small purr blossomed out of the creature as he began to rub it between his fingers.

Finally obtaining peace, Dib began to look around at their surroundings, while trying not to look down at himself again for fear of the sight... Hanging innocently in front of his face was a length of rope hanging from the ceiling, the length of rope circled loosly past his right over to Zim dangling in front of his face as well. Probably, a small act of mercy from the creepy puppet for the excruciating hours to come.

Looking beyond the rope, he began to study the room, slowly loosing the small amount of calm coolness he had kept. He and the alien appeared to be sitting on a metal table, the usual kind for autopsies. The kind, Zim always vowed to perform on him... the type he always promised to perform to the alien now sewn to him. To make the purpose of the room all the more cruelly ironic, there were several trays at the ends of the table with numerous different, knives, scissors, and of course scalpels.

In fact, the room look like one from a run down hospital... Well except for the lack of cabinets or windows as well as the collage of photos plastered on every square inch of wall in the room. Only several feet away, there stood a wide open door, but it might as well have been bolted, locked, and in another country seeing as the human couldn't move without intense amounts of pain, not to mention the alien he was tied to.

Speaking of which, Dib was forced from his observations, when a small voice weakly called out, "D-Dib? Let go of Zim's lekku... Dib?"

With a now aching arm, Dib easily complied, and taking a deep breath, prepared to look back down at the trap. It was really horrible, it looked like the inside of some cyborg from a scifi movie. Irritated flesh surrounded by knots of crisscrossing wires, and the Irkens PaK right in the middle of it all, shoved into his chest, faintly humming. And then those spear-like PaK legs...

Dib took deep breaths, trying to keep his voice from crumbling, "Ok... Um, ok... Zim?"

He heard a hmmm somewhere behind mixed into the heavy breathing.

"Zim, can still work you PaK"

"Zim, zim doesn't know."

"Well, um how about the Pak legs? Just the Pak legs."

"Um", the leg began to jiggle, and Dib's eyesight went white hot, he immediately bit his inner cheeks, not even aware of the blood filling his mouth, as he failed to not scream out, as did Zim.

After a minute, he calmed back down, "Ok, first thing's first, we need to get rid of the Pak legs." He slowly reached over towards the leg in his upper right. As his fingers graced the sleek metal, he grew deaf to the panicking Irken behind and concentrated on waking up; a last hope that this was just a nightmare, or some illusion created by Zim, and that he could just wake up, and escape this horrible dream. But as the minutes ticked by, and Zim's voice grew silent, only the beeps of the clock and the alien's back continually hissing at the blood contact as well as his humming Pak pressed up into his chest, Dib knew with all his being this was real. He nudged the head gently behind his, "You ready?"

There was a deep sigh, then an unusually sullen voice answered "... Yes, Zim is ready". The Irken then put the rope in his mouth, and went to grab his own Pak leg. Dib, hissed when the leg was moved slightly, then like-wise put a part of the rope in his mouth, clenched down, and gripped the Pak leg.

* * *

**Annnnnnnd that's where I'll stop for now. Thank-you for reading, and if you have any critiques, tip or any comments, please review so I can know. (this is my first time doing this sort of fanfiction, so I can use all the help I can get!) Stay tuned for more gory death traps! **


End file.
